


Height Difference

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Height Differences, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: Okay, can we all just stop and think about the fact that Merlin is ateenybit taller than Arthur?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138
Collections: BBC Merlin Rare Fair, Double Drabbles: 200-word stories, MERLIN, MERTHUR, Merlin, Merlin Fanfiction, Merlin Stories to Reread, Merthur, Merthur Fics, Merthur fics, merthur fics





	Height Difference

Arthur groaned as his seventeenth attempt to reach the top shelf of his cupboard failed. He had to get dressed soon, but his tunic was too high up for him to grab.

“You could just ask, you know?”, Merlin asked from behind, and Arthur could almost hear his smirk.

“ _Fine!”,_ Arthur said irritably. Then he turned to Merlin and pulled him close roughly, pushing him agaisnt the cupboard door. “ _And not a word to anyone, Merlin.”_

Merlin rolled his eyes, gently shoving him away. He easily procured the tunic and gave it to Arthur.

 _“Not a word_.”, he said, grinning.


End file.
